<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amore Amaro by ImpulsiveRenegade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449998">Amore Amaro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/ImpulsiveRenegade'>ImpulsiveRenegade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jak and Daxter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Deception, Drugs, Gore, Intimidation, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/ImpulsiveRenegade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I would give you everything, everything you want.</p><p>But not freedom, I'm not giving it to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G.T. Blitz | Mizo/Razer (Jak and Daxter), Jak/Razer (Jak and Daxter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amore Amaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the jakship’s weather themed contest on Tumblr in 2015. Revised and re-edited 2021, although I am never quite satisfied with the finished product, I'll probably continue revising over time. No major changes besides grammar fixes, spelling issues, and some details omitted in the original 2015 version. Title is in reference to <a>this song</a>, which I recommend listening to after reading.</p><p>As always, thank you to this fandom for always inspiring me to continue to create and explore the world of J&amp;D.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Razer gnawed the end of his unlit cigarette nervously, the taste of paper bitter in his mouth as he chewed. He had been trying to quit for some time, but Mizo had called him again, asking to meet. That usually meant one of two things—either he was getting highly praised and fucked, or he was actually fucked. Considering his last performance in the city race, he was betting the latter. A nervous habit was hard to kick—and ironically Mizo was the one who started it all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck it</em>, he thought as he fished into the pocket of his pants for a lighter, then realized with a groan he had left it back in the garage with his jacket. He could get it—but his boss could be here at any minute, and Razer wanted no part in making him angrier than he probably already was.</p><p> </p><p>It took several moments of indecisiveness and fidgeting hands before his nicotine addiction won out and he rose to his feet from the chair he was sitting on, bent on sneaking back into his garage with Mizo none the wiser. </p><p> </p><p>As he reached for the office door it abruptly swung open, nearly hitting the star racer in the face. He swore under his breath as the devil himself stood in the doorway, clad in his silly getup he wore nearly every day. However, despite the blonde toupee, the obnoxiously purple suit and the complete opposite personality—those cold, calculating eyes were no doubt Mizo’s. An invisible man hiding in plain sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Going somewhere, Razer?” His boss asked coldly as he stepped into his office, shutting the door gently behind him with a quiet click as the door locked. Razer shook his head as if he was on automatic and shuffled back to his chair, sinking into the seat. Mizo followed, leaning against the edge of the old wooden desk in front of him. He seemed to have noticed Razer’s unlit cigarette in his mouth, as he flicked open a lighter and held it out towards the racer.  Razer blinked slightly. “Allow me,” Mizo said smoothly, leaning forward to carefully light the end of the stick. The soft glow of flame illuminated the dark office before it was snuffed away with a simple click. Razer closed his eyes and took in a long drag. He could feel the warmth as he inhaled, that full and comforting feeling returning to him and already he felt his nerves begin to settle. Maybe quitting wasn’t so important after all...he exhaled slowly, letting the smoke billow out in a soft stream of hazy white. When he opened his eyes again Mizo was behind the desk, undoing the buttons of his suit. His toupee was already off, revealing the grey flame tattoos that snaked around his shaven head. Just something as simple as taking off a wig had completely changed the atmosphere already. </p><p> </p><p>Mizo lounged back in his executive chair with an air of haughty carelessness. “Well, Razer, I assume you already know why you’re here,” he drawled. “Your performance lately, has been…less than stellar.” He leaned forward, propped on his elbows, his fingers interlaced as his face turned serious. “That’s three races, Razer, three.” Trepidation crept up Razer’s spine from Mizo’s cold gaze, and he shivered slightly. Now was <em> definitely </em> not the time to quit old habits. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see why you can’t beat this Jak boy. Twelve years you’ve been working for me, eight of those you’ve been my star racer, you’ve never faulted until now.” Mizo leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “Seriously, though? Is it because he’s cute? I know you well, Razer. I know you like to have your little fuck boys on the side.”</p><p> </p><p>Razer’s cigarette nearly fell from his mouth as he sputtered a few coughs. Jak? <em>Cute?</em> Sure the boy was…nice on the eyes but he was still the enemy, a roadblock on his path to victory. Sea-blue eyes, a cute goatee and a tight ass weren't enough to jeopardize his career. Or his life.</p><p> </p><p>Mizo’s eyes darkened from Razer’s lack of response and he pushed back the chair with such force it hit the wall behind him. “You cannot fuck him, he’s the enemy. He’s trying to destroy everything I—<em> we’ve </em> been working for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t touch him at all?” Razer inquired, half jokingly and without a thought..</p><p> </p><p>That was a mistake. Mizo rose from his chair swiftly, circled Razer like a lurker shark closing in on its prey. Harshly he grabbed a fist full of his star racer’s slicked back raven hair and slammed him forward onto the desk, the cigarette falling from Razer’s mouth and landing upon the beaten wood, embers beginning to fizzle out as quickly as his hope for escaping punishment. Mizo leaned over him, pressing all his weight into Razer’s back, crushing the younger racer’s chest into the desk. “You don’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation here, Razer. I have money to lose. Money is <em> everything </em>. Even more so is the sizable bet I have for the next race. Two-point-seven million credits for your beautiful ass to win—” a quick squeeze to Razer’s rump emphasized his point, “If you lose…well…” A flash of metal caught Razer’s eye and he shuddered against his boss as the flat of the blade pressed against a cheekbone, cold and ruthless like its wielder.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep you like a prized show horse, Razer. Not just for your talents, but also your looks. I dress you up nice and pretty. It would be a shame to put down such a beautiful, strong stallion, yes?” Mizo whispered in his subordinate’s ear. “I have no use for someone who can’t put on a show.” The point of the blade slammed into the worn wood of the desk, just shy of Razer’s right ear. For a moment Razer was convinced he would have met the same fate as Shiv--cropped ears to serve as a permanent reminder that he was property of Mizo. Instead, Mizo let go of Razer with a harsh push, the edge of the desk knocked the breath out of him. But still, Razer didn’t dare move from where he was.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, I don’t like failed investments. You either make sure Jak loses tomorrow, or you find a way to stop him from winning. At this point, I don’t really care how you do it. But make sure it gets done.”</p><p> </p><p>Only when Razer heard the office door open and slam shut again did he dare himself to breathe, now alone with nothing the dying embers of a cigarette and embittered green eyes staring back at him captive in the cold steel prison of Mizo’s blade.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was probably a bad idea to be alone in Kras at night, but Jak was starting to feel suffocated by staying in the hotel all day when they weren’t racing. Sure, his friends meant well but he needed some time to think and be alone. He was used to solidarity—save for Daxter, but even the ottsel knew when it was a good time to leave Jak alone. </p><p> </p><p>He smoothed the front of his navy blue dress-shirt down, trying to get rid of any wrinkles that might have cropped up. The get up was a gift from Keira--the fibers were infused with eco, giving its vibrancy. He had been afraid to wear it in the slummy parts of town--which was admittedly a large chunk of the city--but tonight he had plans to hit the nightlife with the high rollers of Kras. The logic was, if he had a good chance of dying--either on the track or by poison--maybe it would be time to live it up a little, even if it was a bit risky.</p><p> </p><p>There was a cab waiting for patrons across the street from the hotel, and Jak waved it down. The slick green car made a sharp u-turn before sliding up to the entrance way in front of the hotel. The driver rolled down the front window, and eyed Jak suspiciously from head to toe, before he unlocked the doors with an audible click. Jak pulled open the car door and slid into the back seat. It was hard to give the man directions—he seemed like he hated his job and Jak didn’t really know where he was heading to begin with, as he stumbled over words tongue-tied and awkwardly for what felt like eternity before he could spit out a random destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me to the nicest bar in town,” Jak finally said and the driver glared at him from the rear-view mirror, but pulled out of the front of the hotel without question. Jak fidgeted slightly in the backseat, staring out at streets, the many neon lights of Kras reflected on the wet concrete with a soft glow. This was supposed to help him relax, even for a night. But already he was feeling nervous. Even though he kept his game face on during races, eyes cold and hardened from his time on Haven streets and the confident swagger of a wastelander, he still had the loner mentality, preferring his best friend Daxter to do more of the talking.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later the cab pulled up in front of a bright tall glass building, its red neon sign in fancy cursive, <em> Amore Amaro </em>. Definitely a high-class place. He shouldn’t have to worry about any of Mizo’s gang here.</p><p> </p><p>At least he hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Jak paid the fare and stepped out of the cab rather ungracefully, and strode up to the doors with his hands in his black pants, an awkward walk with his shoulders hunched forward. He knew he was out of place here, but he hoped he would blend in enough to just relax and unwind. Sure, everything in there would probably be extra expensive, but it wasn’t like his race winnings didn’t leave credits in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped into the bar and the smell of rich cigar smoke and cinnamon-spiced brandy assaulted his senses. The place was fairly busy, but there were still plenty of open stools by the bartender. The atmosphere was dark and fairly sophisticated, the ongoing theme of the place seemed to be a deep shade of crimson, judging by the décor and plush seats of the booths and stools. Jak scratched his arm nervously as several eyes swept over him and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he had something stuck to his face. Overwhelmingly a sense of panic overtook him and he raced down a hallway to where he hoped was a washroom, slipping through throngs of ladies with martinis and men with scotch.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the washroom was empty when burst in and immediately he darted for a mirror. He stared at his reflection and frowned. His fingers ran through his hair, in a vain attempt to make himself feel better. In all honesty, he looked fine, save for the nervous look in his blue eyes. He cleared his throat and exhaled. No one here knew who he was, where he was from or what kind of man he was. Maybe he’d even pick up someone. </p><p> </p><p>It was his night, he could do this. </p><p> </p><p>With a step of confidence he took a step to the door and slowly pushed it open. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Jak paused, his hand still against the oak door. The voice sounded oddly familiar…</p><p> </p><p>“I want out, Shiv…yes I know what is at stake here but he wants to kill me. He has completely lost it.” </p><p> </p><p>That thick accent…Jak took a peek through the crack of the door and sure enough he saw the familiar figure of a slim raven haired man, dressed in a silk black shirt and pants, nervously pulling on the collar of his white tie as he paced back and forth in the hallway, on his communicator. He seemed to be favouring his right leg as he stepped in circles, hunched over and clearly focused on his call. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do it anymore…I’ll start somewhere fresh. Maybe that Haven City where that pretty blond boy is from.”</p><p> </p><p>Jak nearly choked on his own spit when he heard that. Vaguely intrigued and suspicious, he pushed the door open a little more to hear better and the door gave a loud creak, startling Jak.  Razer’s head tilted up at the noise, but he didn’t turn to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…maybe it’s best I do not contact you again. No. Thank you, you’ve been a good friend. I’m leaving tonight. This is goodbye.” And with a click Razer shut off the communicator, sliding it back into his pocket and limped his way back into the lounge. </p><p> </p><p>Jak waited a few moments after Razer had left the hallway, and rested his forehead against the smooth wood of the door, letting out a sigh.. Really, what were the chances of him running into one of Mizo’s lackeys in such a big city? And Razer, of all people?</p><p> </p><p>But this was supposed to be <em> his </em> night. He pushed the door open and made his way back down the hall. Fuck it. He’d just ignore the asshole. And this wasn’t the Bloody Hook, Jak doubted Razer would try anything here. Hopefully he was actually on his way out like he said. That made one less person to race. </p><p> </p><p>To his surprise he couldn’t see Razer at all. There were just unfamiliar faces, all either standing around drinking or conversing and having a good time. Doing exactly everything Jak had come out here to do himself. If this poison was going to kill him, he might as well live it up for a night. </p><p> </p><p>He strode up to the bar with a new found confidence. “Scotch, no ice,” he said as he slid onto a stool. The bartender eyed him for a moment, then nodded, turning his back to find a bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Jak barely paid any mind to those who settled beside him. The bartender handed him a glass and Jak took a sip, making a face as the liquid burned his throat. Maybe this was the wrong drink to buy, but Torn was all about the scotch and whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosmopolitan.” a heavily accented voice asked softly beside him and Jak stiffened. Shit, so he was still here.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Razer’s eyes on him but he ignored them the best he could, instead staring into the amber liquid in his glass as he held it up to his face.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, Jak,” Razer said quietly, as the bartender finished mixing his drink, and passed it over to him. “Didn’t think you would be the type to clean up so well.” Jak could feel his cheeks flush at the comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere to be right now?” Jak asked. “Kissing Mizo’s ass or something?” Razer chuckled at the comment, but it was hoarse. Jak watched him from the corner of his eye, the usually sharp man looked rather frazzled, and there were bags under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly,” Razer scoffed, tracing a finger around the outer edge of his glass in thought, his gaze focused hard into the pink drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” Jak inquired with a smirk, taking another sip. Again, his lips twitched at the taste. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea, boy,” Razer sighed, as he too, took a drink. He turned slightly towards Jak, his legs crossed and his posture forward. He promptly plucked the glass from Jak’s hand, and motioned for the barkeep. “Get him a vodka mix,” he ordered, and Jak snatched the glass back, forcing himself to take another sip of the disgusting drink he ordered, trying to keep face. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want some sort of sissy drink like yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I know what I like,” Razer replied simply with a shrug. The bartender returned, handing Jak a taller glass that looked almost like lemonade. Jak eyed the drink suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Try it,” Razer suggested, and then leaned forward so his lips were close to Jak’s ear. “Or are you scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be scared, it’s not like you made it,” Jak replied with a scoff as he grabbed the glass and took a big swing. He was rewarded by a fruity-lemonade mix, this time the burn of alcohol was only slight. He hated to admit it but it tasted much better.</p><p> </p><p>As he took a few more sips Razer leaned back, propping his elbow onto the bar as he watched Jak, drink. “It’s almost like watching a teenager discover alcohol for the first time,” Razer chuckled as Jak drank a bit more, obviously pleased with the change of flavour. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my first time,” Jak shot back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, well could have fooled me,” Razer smiled, drinking his own beverage. “I’d like to help you with other…first time experiences if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Jak nearly spat out what he had in his mouth as Razer’s grin grew even bigger. This was exactly what he was trying to get away from. And here he was, drinking with his rival. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Jak to finish the glass. Razer raised an eyebrow. “Done already?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the slight warm of the alcohol that brought the heat to his cheeks, or it was the stubborn pride he had that made him sit right back down. “I ain’t done,” Jak replied stubbornly. </p><p> </p><p>“Give him a blowjob,” Razer called loudly to the bartender. Jak sputtered as Razer’s hand rested on his thigh. “Relax, love, it’s the name of the drink,” Razer soothed, smirking at the blush that had spread across Jak’s face. A minute later a small shot glass was set in front of him, a generous pile of whipped cream on top. “You know how a shot works, no? Tilt your head back and drink it fast.” Jak was sure this wasn’t a good idea but he wasn’t going to back down from a challenge now. He did as instructed, and let the liquid fall down his throat in one swift motion, and slammed the glass back on the countertop. He wasn’t sure if he was drunk, but he was beginning to feel warm and light headed already. Razer grinned at him, and ordered another. Jak grabbed it before it even landed on the table and again drank it down, however a bit more sloppy as cream was caught on his upper lip. </p><p>Razer chuckled. “You sure you’re still good?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jak smiled, feeling quite content. “Yes…feeling preeeetty good.” Razer laughed again, and leaned forward, tongue snaking out and licking the cream from Jak’s lips. Jak froze. There was something odd about it, but at the same time he didn’t mind, enjoying the warm and softness that Razer’s mouth had to offer. Daxter was right, Razer did have some sort of odd sexy allure, but he had always tried to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>But really, none of that nearly seemed as important now as getting more of the man beside him, and Jak leaned forward, gripping the back of Razer’s head and pulling him forward for a sloppy kiss. The other man seemed to be surprised as his hand on Jak’s thigh squeezed, but he relaxed instantly, opening his mouth and inviting Jak in. Fuck it, there was no harm in kissing. If Razer really was leaving Mizo…</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Jak,” Razer breathed as they parted for a moment. “If only you were someone else, and under different circumstances I’d love to—“</p><p> </p><p>Jak kissed him again with a dizzying need, and Razer instantly went quiet. When Jak pulled back he smiled. “When are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Razer sputtered out, his face immediately changed to a look uneasiness. Green eyes darted around the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you on the communicator,” Jak smirked. He felt a sense of superiority over Razer, being the one who was in the know, while the other was running away from his boss like a coward. He did have a small sense of sympathy for the man…He tilted his head slightly and tried to shake the tilting of the room from his head. The older man looked slightly annoyed, and he leaned forward into Jak again. “Not uh…not getting along well with the b-boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Razer hissed. He dropped some credits on the table and grabbed Jak’s hand, pulling him towards the floor. Jak mildly noted the jazz tunes with a hum of approval, funny how he didn’t notice the music before, but then again he was too busy being a worry wart to notice much of anything. Razer took Jak’s other hand and pulled him close. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s dance, shall we?” Razer purred and they swayed slightly. It wasn’t anything too fancy, not that Jak had the coordination to dance right now as he was already stumbling over his own feet like a beached lurker shark. Razer didn’t seem to pay any mind though as they held each other close. “Let me tell you a secret, Jak. This whole world is corrupt. Everything is owned by someone else. There is no freedom in society.” He pulled Jak to him, chest to chest as he whispered in his ear, “You’re forced to choice sides. Told what to do, who your friends are, who you love and who you…fuck.” His hand left Jak’s and wandered down his back eventually settling on his waist. “This city has eyes, Jak, and I’m tired of being watched.”</p><p> </p><p>Jak took advantage of his newly freed hand and grabbed Razer’s ass. “You wanna…wanna go somewhere more private?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be delighted,” Razer purred and led him down the hall, past a few doors and out into the night. Jak noted they were in a back alley, it wasn’t the most glamorous of choices but Razer pulled him close and kissed him, he found he didn’t really care. The warmth of Razer’s mouth, trailing down kisses from his mouth to his neck was a stark contrast to the cool and damp air. With a growl Jak stumbled and pushed him to a wall. Razer grunted in surprise but was not entirely displeased at Jak’s sudden aggressiveness as Jak rubbed against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You like this?” Razer asked, reaching down to feel Jak’s straining erection through his pants. Jak grunted and thrusted into his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Very.”</p><p> </p><p>Razer sighed, letting his hand fall away. “Well, that’s a shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jak could register what was said he took a kneecap to the groin. The pain and surprise of being hit knocked him back, and he instantly felt sick as the world seemed tilted violently. His ears rang as Razer let out a sharp whistle and immediately the door to the back of the bar slammed open and the sound of a dozen footsteps approached. Rough hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him back. Jak tried to struggle, but the amount of force and hands against him only forced him down and to the ground, cheek pressed into cold and wet cement as someone settled a knee onto his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Wuh…what the hell is this?” Jak slurred, feeling his strength drain even more as he looked up at Razer. “If you’re gonna fucking fight me…fight me one on one!” He yelled. Razer shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m quite amazed you’ve resisted the drug this long, Jak,” Razer drawled, and grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his pants pockets. He flicked the lighter open, lighting the end of the cigarette and taking a long drag. As he exhaled, smoke curled out and faded into the night sky. “Frisk him.”</p><p> </p><p>A masked face loomed over Jak as he felt hands run down his body, and the small pistol and communicator were pulled from his pockets and tossed to his side. This was a mistake. He knew this was a mistake. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. He felt the beast inside stir, but when he tried to call it forward there was nothing but the sound of his own panting. He needed eco, but—</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were a piece of shit—I-I fucking knew it…” Jak spat out as Razer knelt down in front of him. Jak tried to turn his head to the men holding him down. “You know he’s fucking planning on leaving your boss? How do you guys feel about that?!” He shouted, and struggled against the weight on top of him but it was useless. There were a few snickers behind him. Razer smiled, and blew smoke directly in Jak’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it, do you? I’m not going anywhere, Jak. I’m quite content where I am—” he produced a switchblade from his pocket and popped the blade “—as long as I don’t have to worry about you fucking everything up.” The blade danced close to Jak’s face. “Like I said, the city has eyes, Jak. They’re all my eyes, and Mizo’s. I’ve been watching you for quite some time, waiting to lure you out like this. Never thought I’d be able to separate you from the rat, but I got lucky. The taxi cab driver told me where you’d be. The bartender spiked your drinks. I knew you were here, I knew you were alone and vulnerable. What I didn’t expect, however, was that you were into me—I’m quite flattered.” Razer’s goons chuckled at this. “And here I was just going to drag you out myself, after you passed out. But it all worked out in the end. That’s all that matters,” Razer said, patting the flat of the metal against Jak’s temple. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done talking yet?” Jak growled.</p><p> </p><p>“See, Jak, if I can’t destroy you on the track I need to destroy you here. I was thinking of cutting out your eyes, but I do quite adore those baby blues,” Razer mused and closed the knife. He returned to his feet. “I guess I’ll have to find another way to…disable you. Hold out his hands.”</p><p> </p><p>The weight shifted on Jak as his arms were pulled from behind him and forced flat against the cement. Razer’s boot came down on Jak’s right wrist. “Cutter, if you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Jak felt some of the weight disappear for a moment, before the masked man returned to his vision, holding a large red brick in hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait…” Jak said. </p><p> </p><p>“Please try not to hit my feet,” Razer instructed, in complete disregard at the look of panic that welled up in Jak’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Razer…don’t. You can’t!” Jak yelled. “You can’t fucking do this! You coward, you can’t beat me on the track so you’ll—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Jak,” Razer said, taking another drag. “It’s only business.”</p><p> </p><p>Cutter focused all his strength into the blow, as the brick slammed into Jak’s fingers. The blond let out a blood-curdling scream, but it was immediately cut off by cloth shoved into his mouth. He bit down hard on the fabric as Cutter drew back his hand and hit him again. He felt his bones snap and shatter, his fingers began to curl and stick out in odd angles. Jak’s eyes burned and he found it hard to focus as Cutter continued slamming the brick onto his hand, until only a bloody mangled mess remained.</p><p> </p><p>Razer stepped off his wrist, and circled around him. “You know, you should count your blessings, Jak. I could have just killed you. But I’m sparing your life.” He planted his foot onto Jak’s left wrist this time, and Cutter repositioned himself. The brick slammed down onto his good hand, and Cutter repeated the process, until there was nothing more than a mangled mess of bone and flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Jak. It’s a shame, really. You’ll never drive again, or hold a gun.” Razer said and took a step back from the bloodied mess. He examined his boots with disgust. “In any other circumstances I would have loved to have taken you to dinner and home to my bed. But I guess we’re just star-crossed, aren’t we?” He asked with a light kick to Jak’s side. The racer didn’t respond. “Oh, you’re unconscious now. Let’s hope the drug knocked you out before the pain did.” He nodded his head to his group and they stepped off of Jak. A raindrop hit the end of his cigarette, and it fizzled out along with any sense of guilt. Razer frowned, then tossed the butt to the ground. He noted Jak’s communicator lying just a foot away and picked it up. He dialed the first number he could find then tossed it away as carelessly as he did the cigarette. “Make sure you tip the bar handsomely,” he told Edje, and the brunette nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Raindrops began to fall more steadily now and Razer shivered. He nodded to his crew. “Let’s get out of here, the rain does terrible things to my clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>Cutter chuckled and they all filed back into the bar, leaving Jak where he was. Rain fell, slowly at first before it pelted down. It washed away the blood and skin, but left a broken man behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>